


And They Were Roommates

by one_of_those_crushing_scenes



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie's Anecdotes, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Roommates to lovers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_crushing_scenes/pseuds/one_of_those_crushing_scenes
Summary: How Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli settled into their new, fancy, Stark-owned apartment.





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).

Their first night as roommates, Angie brings home chicken sandwiches and strawberry rhubarb pie, and they eat outside on the terrace and watch the glitterati living their lives down below on Lexington Avenue. Afterward, they say goodnight and go to bed, but two hours of restlessness send Peggy out to the kitchen for some warm milk.

"You too, English?" Angie says, nudging the remains of the pie in her direction. "It's too empty. I used to sleep with my sisters out on the fire escape in the summer. Neighbors on either side of us yelling at each other ‘til we fell asleep. I feel like I'm in a museum in this place."

Peggy pours herself a cup of milk from the saucepan and sits opposite Angie. "I've just had...a long day." Saying goodbye to Steve, accepting that it’s all right for her to move on with her life. “You know, I don’t mind sharing. This place _is_ awfully big at night.”

And that’s how Peggy and Angie start sharing a bedroom.

Two nights later, Peggy wakes up in gasps from a nightmare, and Angie holds her and tells her about her cousin Tommy who was in the 5th Infantry Division, who never talks about the things he saw at war, but he sleeps with a teddy bear and it seems to help.

And that’s how Peggy and Angie start sharing a bed.

A week after that, Angie gets a call from a Broadway casting director offering her a supporting role in a new musical. When she hangs up, she tells Peggy every detail. Her green eyes shine with joy, her face lit up in such a big smile that Peggy can’t help but get caught up in it all.

And that’s how Peggy and Angie share their first kiss.


End file.
